Businesses and individuals increasingly rely on communication networks for critical functions. For example, businesses may rely on critical business applications (e.g., database applications, mail server applications, word processing applications, etc.) provided over a network, such as the public Internet or a leased private network. As these applications migrate to the “cloud” from the desktop and back-room server, the reliability of the network becomes increasingly more important. Businesses and individuals demand near perfect reliability and up-time from their networked applications and services.